


You Found Me

by nathyfaith



Series: Delusion [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/nathyfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was time to stop dreaming.<br/>This time Grant Ward had a new mission, find the girl that usually plagued his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Found Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you little_angry_kitten18, for telling me I should stop writing before I ruined this.  
> And thank you Vicki for proof reading it!  
> I adore ya both to pieces!! <3

I wouldn’t mind having my cellphone hacked if it was to listen to her voice. Except, the frantic voice in the other side of the call was his, Coulson.

Skye was MIA. According to his quick explanation, she had accidentally injured Bobbi while on a mission. That had been five days ago.

I wish I didn’t care. I mean, is not as if she missed me, right?

I sighed. It took me two days to track her down. She was hidden in a cave in the middle of nowhere.  The cascading rain falling over my body made the cave almost inviting and for a second I wondered if she was as cold as I. However, as I approached the entrance of the cave I could feel the ground trembling under my feet as I heard her cries.

Then there was silence as if she knew I was there. I kept walking until her musical voice shaken by the tears arrived to me through the wind, “Who’s there?”

“Skye?” I called. I wouldn’t dare calling her Daisy, even if it is a beautiful name and suits her well, for me she’ll always be Skye.

“Who is there?” She asked, her voice echoing through the cave walls.

“It’s me.” I answered her, honestly what else would I say as I traveled inside?

“Ward?” Between the fire flames, I saw her lifting her face, tears stained her bruised cheeks.

She looked as confused as I was wet. After a moment studying me she said, “How come you found me?”

I snorted. “Coulson might have all the technology needed to find you, what lacks him is the non-signal block.”

She chuckles and hides her face between her knees.

“Why are you here Ward? You don’t owe them anything. You sure don’t owe me either.” Skye’s voice is muffled and hoarse but I can hear her fine. I walk closer to the flames and sit on her side. It worries me that she is simply wearing jeans, a shirt, shoes and her black leather jacket when she hates the cold so much.

“I don’t know whether you’ve noticed, but it’s freezing here.” I told her, extending my hands over the flames, seeking warmth.

“Hence the bonfire, Robot.”

“Yeah, of course. I’m still cold.” I grumbled, that made her look at me. I wondered what she was searching; to be honest it had been too long. Her hair was shorter, giving her an almost boyish look, although she was intrinsically beautiful to me.

“So he called you? What did he said?” She sound unamused, holding her knees.

“He was panicked, talking too fast, said something about Bobbi that I didn’t understand because everyone else seemed to be speaking at the same time.” Skye arched an eyebrow tilting her head to the side.

“Who are you and what have you done with my stoic ex-SO?” I had to chuckle at her, of course she had never seen me talk so much so freely. Years ago I would have gotten here, grabbed her and left, with little to no fight as only a specialist could. Today, I just felt like sitting on her side and watch the flames dance.

I sighed and answered her, “It’s still me. I just discovered that a lot of things I thought were true, weren’t, that I can die and reborn from the ashes like a phoenix, and that no matter what, some feelings won’t ever go away.”

“I know the feeling, Ward. I know it too well. You’re surrounded by people and you feel like you’re alone, there’s this whole in your chest you can’t seem to fill. It’s a darkness you can’t undo.” I wanted to reach for her, I could feel my fingertips itching to touch her.

“It’s official Grant, I’ve became a monster. Something I accused you to be and here you are sitting along beside me, not a care in the world. How come you‘re not scared? How come you can look at me the same way you once did?

Skye’s face is blank and I wish I could see her eyes clearer. My next action was quicker than I predicted as I turn to her and cup her face between my hands. She gasps, but doesn’t move, my next words are whispered, but they have never been truer, “You could never be a monster.”

A single tear fell. I brought her to my arms and allowed her to cry. I knew how damaged we both were, but this pull we shared wasn’t going anywhere. I couldn’t pretend I didn’t love her or that she was the same girl I had met years ago, we had changed and evolved. Although there were fears we couldn’t shook away, and being forsaken wasn’t unknown to us.

I caressed her short hair gently, soothing her. She warmed me more than the bonfire, and before we noticed, we were both lying on the cold cave ground, wrapped around each other. Sleep came faster than it had in a long while for me.

She is whimpering my first name in her sleep and I open my eyes to find her shaking in my arms and a small quaking around the cave. I kiss her forehead, murmur quietly until her breathing is back to normal, and the quaking is minimum.

“I’m sorry.” Skye whispers.

“Skye, you don’t need to apologize to me.” I tell her.

“But I do.” She rolls us and sits up on my torso.  “I was mistaken and I let myself be clouded by fear and pain.”

I sighed. “Maybe we could start again. Hi, my name is Grant Douglas Ward, I’m 34 years old and I’ve been in love for my ex-infuriating rookie for a long time, I also work for the government, a very top secret agency. What can you tell me about you?”

“Hiya Grant. I’m Daisy Skye Johnson, I’m an alien, I can create quakes and I’m working on my psychic shielding. I might or might not have been in love with my ex-SO since ever. It’s a thought game me and him, you know?” Her small but strong hands are leaned over my chest and I smile at her.

“We are both idiots.” I tell her and for the first time since I arrived here, she gives me a full smile.


End file.
